Twin Minds
by A Dark Secret
Summary: Miyuri and Haruzuki are twins, but Haruzuki was turned into a vampire. Now they're attending Cross Academy, but what secrets are they hiding. Yaoi, and relationship het. OCs. You choose which VK character they're paired with based on poll on my profile.


AN: This mainly revolves around my OC(s) and whomever I decide to pair them with. I wrote this a while ago, and I think it was going to be Kaname or Takuma, but I'll let you guys choose. They're both with the same person, and it's got to be a male vampire (one of the main characters, well, maybe Ichiru being an exception to the vampire rule, but I can't really see it for this)

-x-

"You called me, chairman?" Yuuki asked as she entered the room.  
>"Yes. Please meet our newest student, Miyuri Oriku." Yuuki looked at the small silver-haired girl standing timidly in a black day class uniform.<br>"Nice to meet you, Miyuri. I'm Yuuki." the prefect introduced.  
>"I was hoping you could show her around and help her get settled for classes on Monday. Her things have already been delivered to her dorm." the chairman said. Yuuki nodded agreeably.<br>"Her brother's sleeping right now. He'll be in the night class. Would you be able to do the same for him once he's up?" he asked. Yuuki was a little surprised but didn't show it as she nodded again.  
>"You might want to put on your jacket. It's a little cold outside." Yuuki recommended. Miyuri nodded.<p>

"Just one sec. I left it in the room." she said before hurrying down the hall to the guest room.

She opened the door and slipped inside. It was dark for the sleeping vampire inside. An odd feeling overcame her as she watched her brother sleep, his chest moving with perfectly even breathing. She crossed the room and plucked her jacket off the back of a chair. After putting it on, she hurried back to the chairman and Yuuki.  
>"I'm ready." she said. Yuuki nodded approvingly and motioned for Miyuri to follow her. They said their goodbyes to the chairman and stepped out into the chilly fall air.<br>"So what's your brother's name?" Yuuki asked as they headed to the first destination on the tour.  
>"Haruzuki." Miyuri answered, wishing she had pockets for her hands. Yuuki showed Miyuri around and explained all the routines. Miyuri looked worried about the transition between day and night class.<br>"Aren't you happy? That'll probably be the only time you get to see your brother besides the weekend." Yuuki reminded.  
>"Actually, I haven't seen my brother awake in almost three years." Miyuri said quietly. Yuuki was shocked.<br>"What do you mean? Why not?" she asked. Then she added quietly, "Is that when it happened? When he was turned?" she asked. Miyuri nodded.  
>"Still, that's no reason for you two not to see each other for three years. I mean, if you're both awake for more than twelve hours, then you could see each other in the overlap time." Yuuki reasoned. Miyuri shook her head.<br>"During the attack we both suffered sustained head injuries. We pass out if we stay awake for more than twelve hours. And even if we sleep at the same time so some of our awake time overlaps, as soon as one of wakes up, the other passes out. We're never awake at the same time. The doctors couldn't figure it out. Haruzuki ran away from the hospital because he was overcome by bloodlust. As soon as I could, I left too and found him passed out in the street. I took him to a hotel and fell asleep. When I woke up I found a note promising to stick together no matter what." she finished. Yuuki was stunned. Even after all they went through, unable to even see each other awake, they still stuck together.

Yuuki opened the door to Miyuri's dorm and stepped inside. Miyuri followed her in and looked around at her few belongings. The room only held one bed.  
>"Looks like you get the room to yourself for now." Yuuki noted. Miyuri nodded and began unpacking her things.<br>"Would you like any help?" Yuuki asked.  
>"No thank you. Thanks for showing me around though. Also, it's probably better for now if the day class doesn't even realise I have a brother, so could you keep what I told you a secret? The chairman already knows. Oh, and could you ask him what we're supposed to do for the class switch?" Miyuri asked.<br>"Sure. Don't forget to set your alarm. Bye." Yuuki said before turning and leaving. Miyuri closed the door and went back to her things. She set her alarm, took her shoes and jacket off, and flopped down on the bed. After a few minutes of just lying there, she finally passed out from exhaustion.

-o-

Hauzuki's eyes fluttered open tiredly. Reluctantly, he sat up and looked around. His white uniform was hung on a hook on the back of the door. He walked over and took it down before changing into it. He made the bed and ran his fingers through his hair in front of the mirror. He stepped out, stumbling slightly in the hall light. It wasn't overly bright, it was just the difference from the dark room. He blocked the light with his hand and blinked a few times to get rid of the spots in his vision before continuing down the hall. He could sense someone in the kitchen and he walked towards it. As he neared he realised it was two people; the chairman and a vampire.

"Why do I sense a vampire? It's not even Kuran." A male voice spat.  
>"We have a new student. He must be up." Haruzuki recognized the chairman's voice. A moment later the chairman was at the doorway, welcoming him into the kitchen. Zero did a double take when he saw the new student. Haruzuki had short silver hair and pale eyes, but they were grey, not amethyst. His scent was different too. He didn't have any hunter blood and he didn't smell like Ichiru. Once he'd gotten over the surprise at the resemblance, Zero was back on guard.<p>

"Zero, Haruzuki. Haruzuki, Zero" the chairman introduced. Haruzuki found something unsettling about the other vampire, but he couldn't place it. He nodded in greeting and didn't move any closer. The chairman could feel the uncomfortable tension in the air, but he was glad to see their was no hatred in Haruzuki's eyes.

"Yuuki promised to show you around. She's in the living room. Come with me." The chairman said, motioning for Haruzuki to follow. Yuuki looked up when they entered and walked over.  
>"You must be Haruzuki. I'm Yuuki." She introduced.<br>"Could you please show him around briefly and take him to the moon dorms? Kaname or Takuma will take care of him from there." The chairman said. Yuuki nodded.  
>"What are they supposed to do at the class switch?" she asked, remembering. Miyuri had said the chairman already knew about their health condition. The chairman paused thoughtfully.<br>"I guess they could alternate between Miyuri ending class early and Haruzuki starting class late. Is that alright with you?" he asked. Haruzuki nodded.  
>"Okay, I'll tell Miyuri tomorrow and let you teachers know. Tomorrow Miyuri can end early and you'll both start on time. That should be easier for both of you on your first day." The chairman decided.<br>"Thank you. Should we go now?" Haruzuki asked, turning to Yuuki. She nodded and turned around, leading him out of the house.

After a brief tour, they approached the moon dorms. Yuuki opened the large door and stepped inside. Several vampires were lounging on the couch and looked up when Yuuki and Haruzuki entered. Kaname stood up and walked towards them.  
>"I'm Kaname. You must be Haruzuki." He said Haruzuki nodded.<br>"Thank you Yuuki. I'll see you tomorrow." Kaname smiled. Yuuki blushed and nodded, a small smile creeping up her face.  
>"Goodnight, Kaname. Bye, Haruzuki." She said before turning and leaving. The vampires watched her go before returning their attention back to the new student.<br>"You'll be sharing my room until your room is prepared. Would you like me to show you to it?" Kaname asked.  
>"But Kaname, you shouldn't have to share your room." Hanabusa burst out, rising from his seat. Kaname turned to face him.<br>"Are you suggesting he room with one of you? You all already share a room. It's only for about a week. Please don't argue with my decisions." Kaname asked. Hanabusa looked like he was about to say something but stopped himself, bowing his head in apology. Kaname dismissed it and motioned for Haruzuki to follow him. When they entered Kaname's bedroom, Haruzuki saw two beds. The fancier of the two was clearly Kaname's.

"Please don't worry about Hanabusa. He's very loyal to me as his pureblood friend." Kaname said, turning around to face Haruzuki. The boy froze in shock before feelings of rage, hatred and fear coursed through him. This man was a pureblood, the same type of vampire that ruined his and his sister's lives.  
>"I understand that being an ex-human, you probably hate purebloods, but please refrain from judging me until you know me." Kaname asked. Haruzuki swallowed and nodded.<br>"Sorry, it was unreasonable of me. You're not him." He said. The last part was more a reminder to himself than for Kaname.  
>"Don't worry about it. Anyways, the chairman told of your <em>health condition<em>, but I feel there's something missing you're not telling anybody." Kaname said, changing the subject. Haruzuki looked up at him, surprised.  
>"Uh, yeah. If you don't mind, I think I'll wait until I know you better before I say though. It's not something I let very many people in on." He responded honestly.<br>"All right. As long as it doesn't put anyone at risk, that's fine for now." Kaname allowed.  
>"You can get unpacked, keeping in mind you'll have to move all your things again in about a week. So not to be rude, but you might not want to get too comfortable. Dinner will be at 5 o'clock." Kaname said.<br>"Okay, thank you. Mind if I take a nap before then?" Haruzuki asked. Kaname raised an eyebrow.  
>"Weren't you just sleeping at the chairman's house a while ago?" he asked.<br>"Ah, yeah, but I suffer from sleep deprivation, more of the mind needing rest than my body." Haruzuki explained. Kaname nodded slowly.  
>"Okay. I'll just be finishing some homework on my laptop then." Kaname said. Haruzuki looked over at the laptop sitting on the desk.<br>"Kay." He said, trying not to sound nervous and uncomfortable at falling asleep in someone else's presence. He was going to be sharing a room for at least a week, so he'd have to get used to it. He took off his shoes, lining them up at the foot of his bed, and hanging the jacket up on the bed post. He took off the tie and extra bits he didn't want to sleep in and set them down beside the bed, trying not to look like he was making a mess, but not knowing what else to do with them, and really too tired to care. He got under the covers, facing away from Kaname so he wouldn't get distracted, falling asleep unexpectedly fast to the sound of Kaname's steady typing.

-x-

Well, let me know what you think. This will definitely have sexual yaoi, and relationship yaoi and het.


End file.
